


Sabriel

by viridforest



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridforest/pseuds/viridforest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just straight up smut cuz I need the practice and also just why not? Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel

~~~~Gabriel loved Sam. From his pointed nose to his dimples, he loved it all. He loved to watch him cook, putting so much effort into a meal that Gabriel didn’t even need to eat but he still did because Sam cooked it. He loved to cuddle with him when they watched something, curling against Sam while they snacked on popcorn. He especially loved to watch Sam workout, watching him do sit-ups or pull-ups. Another way he liked seeing Sam was how he had him right now, stuffed into his mouth while Sam had one hand in his hair, the other fisting the sheets as he came closer and closer to climax. Gabe loved to see Sam’s body glistening with sweat as he fucked him, watching the muscles of his body ripple as he moved, God did Gabe love it.

Moving his head up and down, tongue laving over Sam’s cock, Gabe sucked the salty precum from the tip. Pulling off of him, Gabe traced his tongue down the length of Sam’s cock before taking as much of Sam’s length into his mouth as he could. Sam reached down, a hand curling into Gabe’s hair while the other found purchase in the sheets. Moaning loudly, Sam pulled on Gabe’s hair slightly, signaling him to come up.

Pulling off of him, Gabe crawled up Sam’s body, nibbling along his jaw, leaving love bites. Sam let out a whine before saying, “Gabriel, please, enough with the teasing.”

Now it was true that Gabe had perhaps been teasing Sam for a while but Gabe also knew that Sam loved it as much as him but this time he took pity as he reached for the bottle of lube on the bedside table. Uncapping it he coated his fingers before starting to slowly insert a finger into Sam. Stretching Sam open, he slowly worked up to three fingers as Sam’s moans increased in volume. Gabriel leaned down to suck dark marks into Sam’s neck, adding to the ones already there. Curling his fingers Gabe continued to pull desperate sounds from Sam before removing his fingers.

Lubing up his cock, he slowly entered Sam at a teasing pace. Bottoming out, Gabe stilled inside Sam to give him time to adjust. When Sam whimpered out Gabriel’s name, he took that as his cue to start moving. Slowly dragging out of Sam, Gabriel set a slow pace, just enjoying the feeling of Sam clenching around him. Sam quietly begged for Gabe to pick up the pace, even rocking his hips to meet Gabe’s thrust but was silenced by Gabriel attacking his lips and the hands on his hips stilling them, but when Sam’s moans of ecstasy turned into steady mantra of Gabe’s name he began to increase the speed of his thrust.

“F-fuck Sam, I-” Gabe managed to stutter out.

Breathlessly Sam replied, “Yeah Gabe, fuck. So close too.”

Pulling Gabe down by his hair to crash their lips together, Gabe started to slam his hips into Sam harder, hands tight enough to leave bruises as he perfectly hit Sam’s prostate. Clawing at Gabe’s back Sam came with a loud shout which was swallowed up by the archangel’s lips. A few thrust more and Gabe was also coming, Sam’s name falling from his lips.

Pausing to catch their breath, Gabe pulled out slowly before pulling Sam against his chest, the larger man sighing contently as they both came down from their highs. Stroking a hand through Sam’s hair, Gabe listened as Sam’s breathing slowed, signalling sleep before he too drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed and don't forget, you can also check out my work on my [tumblr](http://viridforest.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
